okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Witch Queen
The Witch Queen is a boss encountered in Ōkamiden. She is the master of the Demon Market and widely feared among the demons for sparing neither friend nor foe when she gets in a rage. Description The greater part of the Witch Queen is her purple head, which takes up most of her body size. She has a pair of red-tipped horns, glowing yellow eyes, and a large skull-like grin. Her hair is black and wrapped around a large generic bone in the back. She wears a large red and yellow kimono and smokes a skull-ended pipe, which can later be obtained as a Treasure. She has a few small bandages on her face even during her first encounter, but a large number of bandages are wrapped around her face and arms during her second encounter, most likely due to injuries received during her first battle with Chibiterasu. Story ''Ōkamiden'' The Witch Queen is first mentioned on a message board within the Onibi Market. After gaining access to the market's arena through a short quest, the pair finds out that Nanami has been captured and is being used as the grand prize for a tournament. In an attempt to save the mermaid, Chibiterasu and Kuni enter the tournament and eventually win it. However, when trying to convince Nanami that they mean her no harm, they accidentally blow their cover and must engage in combat with the Witch Queen. After the pair emerges victorious from the battle, the Witch Queen quickly recovers and the trio has to make their escape. At first, Kuni decides to stay back and cover Nanami and Chibiterasu's escape, but he quickly rejoins them. She makes a reapearance later when Chibiterasu returns to the market with Kurow. She is being fanned by one of her # }}}|demon servants, but Chibiterasu deflects the breeze with his newly acquired Galestorm. The winds, however, blow Chibiterasu and Kurow's masks from their face, leading to their discovery. The angry Witch Queen, rather than again battling the pair, chases them in a sequence varying from 3D to 2D throughout the Onibi Market, culminating in the pair's escape and the Witch Queen being knocked out. Bestiary entry "This is the iron-fisted ringleader of the Demon Market. Her silent, regal facade is not easy to maintain as she is easily prone to anger. When she is enraged, her tantrums threaten to rend the ground itself. She will lash out at friend and foe alike until her anger has dissipated. Woe to all who cross her path at the Demon Market!" Strategy The Witch Queen will, at the beginning, rush crazily at Chibiterasu while wildly slashing with her two giant cleavers. Chibiterasu has to dodge her attacks and attempt to strike her back. A good strategy is to draw a Cherry Bomb behind her, which deals a good amount of damage, since she can block any attack directed at her front. After taking sufficient damage, she will lose her color and become vulnerable to Power Slash and Cherry Bomb. It is after she recovers her color that the Witch Queen begins to become more challenging. She now gains the ability to unleash a fiery breath that not only directly damages Chibiterasu but also sets him on fire, effectively dealing more damage over time. Furthermore, she now also calls forth Red Wildfires that can damage Chibiterasu as well, but can also be defeated in order to gain Ink and Solar energy. The Witch Queen, however, can herself absorb these spirits in order to heal herself. In order to prevent her from doing so, Chibiterasu has to place Kuni on a switch that appears on the ground and thus prevent the calling of further spirits. Quotes *''"Whaaaaaaat!?"'' *''"Stop those two!"'' *''"Well, well! If it isn't a human and a dog!"'' *''"So you think you can just come waltzing into my market as you please, eh?"'' *''"Not on my watch!"'' *''"I'll rip you to shreds!"'' *''"You dare attempt to blindside me!?"'' *''"Grrrrrrr!!"'' *''"It's them! It's them! I knew you would return."'' *''"I have never been so humiliated in my life..."'' *''"You'll pay with your lives!"'' Trivia *On the message board in the Onibi Market, it is stated that some demons believe her to be the source of the numerous tremors that have shaken the market recently. This is however not confirmed anywhere else and could thus only be speculation on the demon's part. *She's the only boss who does not die after her defeat, but is knocked out after the second visit. **Due to this, she is one of three bosses in Ōkamiden (along with Asteroidean and Mizuchi) who is not brought back in the Dark Realm by Akuro, because they were not created when Amaterasu destroyed Yami in the end of Ōkami. References Category:Enemies in Ōkamiden